


The Denouement

by rambling_under_the_rock



Series: What Doesn't Kill You [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Champion Skater Yuuri Katsuki, Domestic victuuri, Established Relationship, It doesn't end here, Legendary Skater Victor Nikiforov, M/M, Saint Petersburg AU, Separations, Skater Katsuki Yuuri, Skater Victor Nikiforov, The AU no one asked for, Three Years Later, VictUuri, cheatingforov, post-canon AU, stay tuned, the beginning of a journey, tissues at the ready
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 14:03:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14262588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rambling_under_the_rock/pseuds/rambling_under_the_rock
Summary: It was a day like any other in Victor and Yuuri's Saint Petersburg apartment until Victor guided Yuuri to sit across him in the dining table.A conversation about past, present, and future. A conversation between two people whose hearts were once as one. A conversation in simple lines that hold more, so much more.





	The Denouement

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:  
> *I do not own Yuri!!! on Ice or any of its characters, they own their own persons and they tell the story that they want to tell. XD  
> ** This is a work of pure fiction with a deep, deep, deep wish that this story will never ever be canon. (prayer circle)  
> ***Tissues at the ready please

Yuuri felt his hands shake as his whole world quaked.

“Yuuri, this isn’t working out.” Victor said as blue eyes sought amber hidden behind soft raven locks.

Yuuri tried to reach out to his Russian man’s hand across the dining room table of their St. Petersburg apartment. The apartment where they have spent three years together as coach and student, rink mates, competitors, and lovers. The apartment that was the venue of so much passion in their first months after they had moved from Hasetsu to Russia that they were able to paint most of the surfaces with their burning love and lust. The apartment that grew colder and colder after as time passed with Victor spending more and more time in sponsor and federation meetings as he once again sat on his throne at the pinnacle of the Russian figure skating world. Yuuri on the other hand, stayed at home and opted to wait and wait and wait with the devotion and love that he can muster after years of yearning and admiration from afar. They were happy here. They were happy together. But as it seems, it was just Yuuri. Always just Yuuri.

Yuuri felt tears well up from his eyes as he looked in his hands covering the legendary skater’s hands. But his teary amber orbs bore a fire in them because he will not back down that easily, he was determined to fight. He had fought through defeat, bruises, broken bones, panic attacks, anxieties, competitions, hopeless situations, loneliness, and homesickness. He always fought what was worth fighting for, and Victor, the love of his life, is worth fighting for. He was determined to persuade Victor to give them another chance. If Victor didn’t like anything about him, he would change it in a heartbeat. If Victor wanted more he can give him more.

“Vi—” Yuuri started.

“I found someone else.” Victor stated.

Yuuri’s head snapped up and sought Victor’s face. Victor wore a tight little smile, blue eyes cast on the table, silky silver hair covering half of his face. Yuuri knew this face. This was the face that Victor wore whenever he forgot to tell Yuuri that he would be late and the Japanese man would fall asleep in the living room waiting for his partner’s return. This was the face that Victor wore when he made Yuuri wait for two hours on their anniversary dinner. This was the face that Victor showed Yuuri when the younger man returned home after late night of skating figures with Victor’s bento box its contents untouched. This was the face that said, ‘I have nothing to say because it is true. I was wrong. I am sorry that I am this way. Will you ever forgive me?’

The tremor in Yuuri’s hands became harder. He retrieved his hands and hugged his arms in a weak attempt to stop his shoulders from shaking. Yuuri wanted to scream. He wanted to know what the other person had that he didn’t. He wanted to know why he couldn’t be enough. He wanted to know why he couldn’t make him happy. He wanted to know what he can do to make him stay. He wanted to know if he can make him stay. But everything that he wanted to say he summed up with five words.

“Are you happy with them?” Yuuri said as he searched Victor’s face for clues, hints, and signs that can indicate that they, Yuuri and Victor, had the chance to save what they have—had.

Victor raised his eyes, looked Yuuri straight in the eyes and said “Yes. Yes I am.”

Victor’s eyes were they clearest they have been in months. They had the shine that he once knew, the shine that was once only meant for him. What else can Yuuri do? He valued Victor’s happiness over everything else. He valued it more than his own life and happiness. He loved Victor, even his impulsiveness, aggressiveness, and selfishness. He loved Victor wholly and unconditionally. What else can he do if that person made him happy, happier than Victor was with him? Yuuri knew what he needed to do. But it didn’t stop the tears from streaming down his face even if he desperately tried to hide his face and wipe them away with the back of his hand.

”I understand,” He said after a few failed attempts to start and end the sentence in between sobs as Victor continued to stare at a single spot on the table not knowing what to say or do other than letting Yuuri cry on his own. “But I have a request.”

Victor looked up at Yuuri with his eyes soft and brows slightly furrowed that spoke of guilt for what he has done, concern over Yuuri’s current well-being, and pity for Yuuri—the one who is left behind.

“Yes. Anything, I will do anything.” Victor said voice slightly lower saying that he was serious and sincere.

If Yuuri was any other person, ‘anything’ might have entitled him to ask Victor to leave his new love. He would have bound Victor with him through marriage out of obligation. If he was sinister enough, Yuuri would have allowed Victor to be free, but out of spite he would only allow it if Victor was to pursue another love as long as it is not his secret lover—the reason for Yuuri’s heartache, loss, and devastation.

But this was Katsuki Yuuri, the man with a pure heart made of glass. This was Katsuki Yuuri , the man who would rather stay in the shadows to support his lover’s career rather than his own. This was Katsuki Yuuri, the man who would leave behind his home and family to go to a foreign land to gamble on a love that is not widely accepted. This was Katsuki Yuuri, the man who would rather let his lover be happy and in love even if the person in the receiving end was not him. This was selfless and stupidly in love Katsuki Yuuri. So, despite the pain and the bitterness that he felt, Yuuri Katsuki, two-time World and Grand Prix champion, simply whispered.

“Hold me.”

**Author's Note:**

> In all honesty, I think this was originally where [“All I Ask”](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13949544) is meant to be, but it was sitting in my computer for so long after I have let life eat me alive that I kind of forgot and the characters wanted to go in another direction. Despite this, I was happy with its outcome. But after somethings happened and I was cleaning my room in the middle of the day, it came back to me and I knew I had to write it up before it runs away from me again. Then again, with me being who I am, the supposed one-shot became a part of another journey. Will you share this with me? Fingers crossed. 
> 
> Give me a shout out in the comments section. Cry with me or fling stuff at me. Either way I'll send love. -^v^-
> 
> ***  
> For those who are in need of a bag of smiles after that heartache, try the ["Eros vs. Extra"](https://archiveofourown.org/series/842070) series. *cough*shameless plugging*cough* It may help soothe the pain even just a little bit. ;)


End file.
